Nie znamy się, ale spędź ze mną święta
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: One-shot. Są sobie obcy, poznali się w pociągu, ale mimo to spędzą razem święta.


**Motyw poznania w pociągu zaczerpnięty z filmu "Le Dernier jour" z Gaspardem Ullielem, który gorąco polecam!**

**Zapraszam! ~~ Blue Daisiess**

* * *

Kolejne wstrząsy niemal przewróciły młodego, czarnowłosego chłopaka, który ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, próbował dostać się do swojego przedziału. Zaklął cicho i ruszył dalej, przytrzymując się żelaznej rączki biegnącej wzdłuż ściany, dla pewności, że nie spotka go upadek. Wreszcie dotarł do przedziału z numerem, który widniał na jego bilecie. Pchnął rozdygotane drzwiczki i wpadł do środka. Kolejny wstrząs sam zamknął za nim drzwi. Na chwiejnych nogach, szybko wepchnął swój bagaż na górną półkę i spoczął na kuszetce.

Odpychając się nogami, wsunął się pod samą ścianę i opatulił ciaśniej swoim wełnianym swetrem we świąteczne wzory. Odsunął zasłonkę z twardego, brzydkiego materiału do połowy okna i przyjrzał się krajobrazowi. Przejeżdżali przez malownicze tereny Wyoming, które teraz powoli nikły w mroku wieczora. Łąki były lekko przyprószone śniegiem i wszystko wokół zdawało się skrzyć.

Zielonooki chłopak westchnął przeciągle. Kolejne święta, na które nie miał ochoty. Jechał w odwiedziny do starej ciotki Taluli, która wychowywała go odkąd skończył szesnaście lat i uciekł od zapijaczonych rodziców, aż do momentu ukończenia szkoły, gdy wyprowadził się z Minnesoty do Kalifornii. Kochał ciotkę, a ona troszczyła się o niego jak o rodzonego syna, ale miała też wiele własnych dzieci i wnucząt, także zawsze schodził na dalszy plan i nie czuł się komfortowo podczas Wigilii. Mógł odmówić przyjazdu, ale nie chciał być sam w święta. Kto by chciał?

Zapadał już w sen, gdy nagle drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do środka wpadł mężczyzna z dużą torbą podróżną. Wniósł ze sobą chłodny powiew i zapach świeżości.

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył chłopaka wsuniętego głęboko w kanapę, jednak gdy wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia, natychmiast rzucił mu się w oczy. Wyglądał na trochę zaspanego. Czyżby przeszkodził mu w drzemce?

-Oh, przepraszam. Musiałem cię obudzić – powiedział pochylając się nad nieznajomym.

-Nie, nawet nie spałem.

-Nazywam się Alec Lightwood– przedstawił się i wyciągnął dłoń do mężczyzny siedzącego na kanapie.

-Magnus Bane. – Uścisnął jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią energicznie. Uwielbiał poznawać nowych ludzi. Szczególnie, kiedy mieli czarne, rozwichrzone włosy i hipnotyzująco niebieskie oczy. Magnus pomyślał, że chętnie zaprosiłby tego chłopaka do swojego łóżka.

Alec stanął na palcach, by umiejscowić swój bagaż na półce, przy czym jego koszulka powędrowała do góry, odsłaniając pas bladej skóry jego dobrze zbudowanego ciała. To z kolei bardzo zainteresowało Magnusa. Z pewnym rozczarowanie przyjął fakt, że Alec usiadł i nie mógł dłużej podziwiać jego niesamowitej sylwetki.

-Jedziesz do domu na święta? – zagadnął Magnus.

Lightwood przytaknął.

-Ty też?

-Też – odparł trochę pochmurnie.

-Chyba niespecjalnie się z tego powodu cieszysz.

W pierwszym odruchu Bane chciał od razu opowiedzieć Alekowi o swojej sytuacji, jednak powstrzymał się. Nie było powodu, by męczyć nieznajomego własnymi problemami, nawet jeśli zdawał się sympatyczny i budził niespodziewane zaufanie.

-Święta to święta. Trzeba, niekoniecznie się chce.

-Skąd to znam? – zaśmiał się niebieskooki. – Mnie samego nie uskrzydla wizja spędzenia świąt w rodzinnym domu. Wiesz, nie jest źle, całkiem dobrze się dogadujemy, ale niekoniecznie chce mi się słuchać mojego ojca, gdy pyta „Co zrobiło z ciebie geja?" lub „Dlaczego nie zajmiesz się czymś sensownym, zamiast studiować sztukę?". Oh, wybacz, pewnie nie chcesz o tym słuchać.

-Nie, nie! – zawołał Magnus. – Sądziłem, że tylko ja nie czuję magii świąt. Okazuje się, że nie jestem w tym sam. Nie przeszkadza mi, kiedy mówisz.

Alec uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

Przez kolejne kilka godzin rozmawiali non stop, nie myśląc nawet o śnie. Opowiadali sobie o swoim życiu, poznawali się lepiej, śmiali z tych samych żartów, odkrywali podobne zainteresowania.

-Zagrajmy w grę – zaproponował Alec. –Po prostu zadawaj mi pytania, zwykłe głupoty. A ja będę zadawał je tobie. Co ty na to?

-Jasne. Ale właściwie po co?

-Bo szczegóły, Magnusie, są niezwykle ważne – powiedział rozbawiony Alec.

-Ulubiony kolor? – zapytał Magnus ostrożnie.

-Czarny.

-Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony – zaśmiał się Bane, spoglądając na stonowany ubiór nowego znajomego. Czarne, proste jeansy, czarna koszulka i czarny, lekko wyblakły sweter.

Alec wywrócił oczami.

-Ulubiony film? – chciał wiedzieć Alec.

-_Dirty Dancing. _

-Dlaczego nie jest zdziwiony? – zaśmiał się niebieskooki, naśladując swojego towarzysza.

-Zamknij się – powiedział rozbawiony Bane. – Ulubiona piosenka?

-_People are strange_

-Jak pozytywnie! – zakpił.

-Niech zgadnę. Twoja ulubiona piosenka to pewnie _Can you feel the love tonight_.

-Co? Skąd wiedziałeś? – Magnus zmarszczył czoło w wyrazie zdziwienia.

-Nie jesteś wcale taki trudny. Homoseksualista, wielbiciel tęczy i pozytywnego nastawiania, który jednocześnie nie wygląda na fana popu? Proszę cię, to musiał być Elton John.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Poczuł napływ gorąca pod wpływem spojrzenia Aleca i niesamowite szczęście z powodu tego, jak dobrze młody Lightwood zdążył go poznać.

-Ostatnie pytanie – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Wysiadam na kolejnej stacji.

-Hmm – zamyślił się Alec. Chwilę później jego oczy rozświetliły się i zadał pytanie: - Czy zgodziłbyś się spędzić ze mną święta?

* * *

-Ciociu? Tak, tu Magnus. Nie przyjadę. Praca mnie zatrzymała. Tak, yhm, tak, pozdrów wszystkich. Wesołych świąt.

Odłożył słuchawkę na widełki. Sam nie wierzył, że to robi. Znajdował się na stacji Nowy York z chłopakiem, którego poznał w pociągu przed kilkoma godzinami i zamierzał spędzić święta w jego domu. Chyba oszalał. Przecież to może być psychopata, bardzo uroczy, ale zawsze psychopata. Sam w to jednak nie wierzył. Zaufał mu już w chwili, gdy go zobaczył. Kiedy spytał, czy spędzi z nim święta, miał mętlik w głowie, ale zgodził się i ta decyzja wydawał się tak bardzo właściwa, że nawet się nie namyślał, jak może zareagować rodzina chłopaka. Nie sądził też, by sam Alec o tym pomyślał.

Niebieskooki właśnie czekał na niego przy wyjściu z peronu. Magnus podszedł do niego, ciągnąć za sobą walizkę.

-To chyba jednak nie był dobry pomysł.

-To całkiem możliwe – odparł Alec. Bane się tego nie spodziewał. Oczekiwał raczej czegoś w stylu „No co ty, będzie fajnie". Widząc jego minę, młody Lightwood, zaśmiał się perliście. - Nie martw się. Fakt, nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak zareagują na ciebie moi rodzice, ale poza tym to będą fantastyczne święta.

-Skoro tak mówisz.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś jedyną osoba, która może uratować moje święta.

Magnus zatrzymał się w miejscu, oszołomiony bezpośredniością swego towarzysza. Tamten wyprzedził go o kilka kroków i zobaczywszy, że Bane przystanął, obrócił się w miejscu, posłał zielonookiemu delikatny uśmiech i zapytał:

-Idziesz?

-Tak, tylko otrząsnę się z wrażenia, że jesteś aniołem zesłanym mi przez niebiosa.

* * *

-Gotów?

-Bardziej już nie będę.

Stali przed niewielkim, ale przytulnie wyglądającym domu na Astor Row. Magnus wyginał swoje palce. Był zdenerwowany, choć nie aż tak, jak przypuszczał. Miał dość dobre przeczucia, mimo że z doświadczenia wiedział, że raczej nie należało na nich za bardzo polegać. Raz miał przeczucie, że dostanie pracę, o którą od dawna się ubiegał, ale nie dotarł nawet na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, bo utknął w windzie hotelowej. Z drugiej strony, dzięki temu poznał swoją przyjaciółkę Catarinę, z którą założył świetnie prosperującą stronę internetową z zakupami online. Alec nacisnął dzwonek. Usłyszeli świąteczną melodię, która najwidoczniej stanowiła brzęczyk w domu Lightwoodów.

-Moja mama lubi takie cuda na kiju. - Alec wywrócił oczami.

Dobiegł ich odgłos energicznych kroków, a potem ktoś zaczął odryglowywać drzwi. Im oczom ukazała się matka Aleca. Była szczupłą, wysoką kobietą, podobną do syna, o pięknych oczach i ciepłym uśmiechu. Uściskała Aleca, a dopiero później przyjrzała się Magnusowi. Wydawała się średnio zaskoczona jego widokiem.

-Jesteś kolegą Aleca? – zapytała. Magnus potwierdził skinieniem.

-Dzień dobry, pani Lightwood. Miło panią poznać. – Wręczył jej torebkę pierniczków, którą kupili po drodze.

-Oh, dziękuję. Mnie też miło cię poznać,…

-Magnus.

-Tak. Miło cię poznać, Magnusie. Mów mi Maryse.

-Oczywiście, pani Lightwood – powiedział Magnus, a wtórował mu rozbawiony śmiech matki i syna.

Maryse zaprowadziła ich do salonu, przystrojonego w świąteczne ozdoby, na środku którego stał stół z elegancką zastawą obiadową. Magnus, strasznie już głodny, nie mógł się doczekać, by zatopić zęby w smakowitych pierogach z grzybami, których zapach dobiegał z kuchni.

-Chodź, zaniesiemy bagaże – zakomenderował Alec i zaczął wnosić – lub raczej targać – swoją torbę po schodach. Bane podążył za nim.

Pokój, w którym się znaleźli był przestronny i jasny. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i plakaty z dziełami popularnych artystów. Regał z książkami, był wypełniony po brzegi, a woluminy walały się też po podłodze i innych meblach. Duże dwuosobowe łóżko było gładko pościelone.

-To twój pokój?

-Tak.

-I będziemy spać w nim razem? W jednym łóżku? – zapytał ostrożnie Magnus.

-Przeszkadza ci to?

-Nie! – zawołał trochę zbyt żywiołowo. – Ani odrobinę. – Uśmiechnął się niczym zadowolone z siebie dziecko. Zauważył rozkwitający na bladych policzkach Aleca rumieniec.

-Alexandrze! – zawołała z dołu Maryse.

-Idę! – odkrzyknął jej syn i skierował się do drzwi.

-Alexander? Nie wiedziałem, że Alec to zdrobnienie – powiedział Magnus, zatrzymując Lightwooda.

-Większość ludzi woła na mnie Alec, to dlatego.

-Mi podoba się Alexander.

-Możesz mówić do mnie, jak tylko chcesz – oświadczył z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – A póki co, rozpakuj się. – Wyszedł.

* * *

-Więc – zaczął niepewnie pan Lightwood. – Czym się zajmujesz, Magnusie?

-Prowadzę stronę internetową z zakupami online.

-Sprzedajesz jakieś konkretne produkty? – dopytywał.

-Głównie leki i kosmetyki, ale otwieramy też portal ze sprzedażą ubrań we współpracy z młodymi projektantami.

-Na Anioła, to niesamowite! – ożywiła się Isabelle, młodsza siostra Aleca. – Macie jakieś konkretne kryteria w zatrudnianiu projektantów?

-Nie, wystarczy, że projekty są interesujące – odparł z uśmiechem.

-Świetnie, w takim razie musisz obejrzeć kilka moich prac – zawołała rozpromieniona.

-Z chęcią…

-Utrzymujesz dobre kontakty z rodziną? – przerwał Robert Lightwood.

-Nie jesteśmy zbyt zżyci. Moi rodzice mają… problemy. Mieszkałem z ciotką, ale nie jesteśmy zbyt blisko. Mieszkam w Kalifornii, a ona w niewielkiej miejscowości w Minnesocie.

-Jesteś zadłużony?

-Nie.

-Problemy z narkotykami?

-Nie.

-Palisz?

-Prawie w ogóle.

-Choroby weneryczne? –

-Żadnych.

-Robercie! – skarciła męża Maryse. Również jego dzieci łypały na niego dziwnie.

-No co? Chcę wiedzieć! Mam prawo wiedzieć!

-Ależ, nic nie szkodzi. Jestem przykładnym obywatelem, dlatego żadne pytanie nie jest mi straszne – uspokoił atmosferę Magnus.

Robert Lightwood był poważnym mężczyzną, ale jednocześnie bardzo troskliwym człowiekiem, jeśli chodziło o jego rodzinę. Nic dziwnego, że zaniepokoił się, gdy jego syn sprowadził niezapowiedzianego gościa do jego domu. W dodatku, ten ciekawy, trochę ekstrawagancki osobnik, wydawał się być chłopakiem jego syna. Robertowi nie podobało się za specjalnie to, że jego pierworodny był homoseksualistą, jednak od jakiegoś czasu zaczynał się z tym godzić. Tak naprawdę, dochodził do wniosku, że to nic nie zmieniało. Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiał z synem przez telefon, czuł tę samą czułość w stosunku do niego i właściwie był ciekaw, co do jego życia uczuciowego. Wiedział, że Alexander rozmawia o tym ze swoją siostrą i matką, ale nigdy z nim. Zdawało się, że Robert bardzo chciał naprawić błędy z przeszłości.

-Czy będziesz dbał o mojego syna i obiecasz, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzisz?

Alec chciał zaprotestować, wyjaśnić, że tak naprawdę wcale nie spotyka się z chłopakiem, którego przywiózł ze sobą na święta. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie, bo zamierzał w najbliższym czasie coś w tym kierunku zdziałać. Sądził, że pytanie jego ojca będzie dla Magnusa bardzo niezręczne, dlatego zdziwienie wbiło go w fotel, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź z ust zielonookiego chłopaka:

-Tak. Jeśli kłamię, daję panu moje pozwolenie na osobiste zabicie mnie.

-Nie omieszkam skorzystać z tej oferty – oświadczył pan Lightwood.

Pierwsze lody zostały przełamane.

* * *

Na prośbę Aleca, który był całkiem wykończony długimi godzinami zakupów, usiedli na ławce. Mieli piękny widok na rzekę Hudson.

-Jesteś zakupowym potworem – oświadczył Magnusowi, patrząc prosto w jego kocie oczy.

-To były zaledwie trzy godziny. Potrafię o wiele więcej.

-Nigdy nie zabieraj mnie ze sobą.

-Jak sobie życzysz – zaśmiał się. Bardzo podobało mu się to, że Alexander używał form, które świadczyły o tym, że ich znajomość będzie kontynuowana. Okazało się, że Alec mieszkał bardzo niedaleko Magnusa, zresztą Bane miał pracę, która pozwalała mu na dowolne zmienianie miejsca zamieszkania, co z pewnością był gotowy zrobić dla tego chłopca. Widocznie mieli się ku sobie, ale żaden z nich niczego oficjalnie nie przyznał. Magnus postanowił, że ma dość niepewności.

-Dokąd zmierzamy, Alec? – zapytał.

Niebieskie oczy wpatrzyły się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem. Chwilę później chłopak przysunął się bliżej niego, tak, że poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Były zmarznięte, przez co Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz. Alec zamknął mu palcami powieki, po czym przybliżył swoje usta do jego ucha.

-Nie wiem jak ty, Magnusie, ale ja zmierzam prosto do twojego serca – wyszeptał.

Magnus poczuł na swoich ustach ciepłe, drżące wargi Aleca. Przytulił go mocniej do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek, który z nieśmiałego stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Obu im szumiało w głowach, myśli krążyły w zawrotnym tempie, ale ani przez głowy im nie przeszło, by przerwać pocałunek. W końcu jednak, po dłuższym czasie, byli zmuszeni się od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnął powietrza.

Magnus posłał Alekowi filuterny uśmiech.

-Na Wielkanoc jedziemy do cioci Telulah – zadecydował Alec, po czym powrócili do całowania.

* * *

**Z okazji Świąt chciałabym Wam życzyć dużo spokoju, miłości i radości! Żeby uśmiechy zawsze gościł na Waszych twarzach i marzenia się spełniały!**

**~~Blue Daisess**


End file.
